Unexpected love
by Primrose464
Summary: Blind date with Cammie Morgan and Archer Cross. One shot but I'm willing to expand if I get enough reviews. T because of what might come, but for now it's really k
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone! So if you saw the first story I posted, summer loving, I am still working on it, I just haven't had a lot of time. Also please submit characters other than dauntless I really need some abnegation and erudite. Anyways this is a one shot FOR NOW but if I get ten reviews or more I will consider expanding on it. This takes place before both series start, so Cammie doesn't know josh or zach yet, and Archer doesn't know Sophie. It's kinda AU, but not really. It will make more sense when you read it. Sorry this has been so long, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

"Bex, are you sure I will like this guy?" I shout across our suite as Macey fixes my hair and makeup. I am about to go on a blind date with some guy my friend Bex met when she was in Italy last summer. All I know is that his name is Archer Cross.

"Positive. He loves adventure, has some secrets of his own, and is really cute. Trust me on this one ok?" She shouts back.

I step out of the bathroom tucking a stand of hair behind my ear. "Well, how do I look guys?" I spin around once to give my friends a full view of Macey's handiwork. I'm wearing colorful Aztec printed cutoff shorts, wedge sandals, and a white lace back top. My hair is curled and swept back with a colorful clip. My makeup is simple, but stunning at the same time.

"Woah, you look amazing! Oh my gosh this guy is going to love you!" Liz squeals as she helps me with my necklace and earrings. The earrings have little microphones, and the necklace has a camera so my friends can hear and see the entire date. We "borrowed" the spy gear from Mr. Solomon, our covert operations teacher.

ArcherS POV

I comb my fingers through my dark hair one more time as I walk into the restaurant in Roseville, Virginia. I am meeting a girl here, the friend of someone I met last summer when I was in Italy with L'Ochio Di Dio. All I know is that her name is Cameron Morgan. I stop outside the door of this place, checking my reflection in the door, knee length shorts, sneakers, and a black t-shirt. A warm breeze ruffles my hair as a take a deep breath, ready myself, and walk past the threshold of the restaurant.

"Hello sir, table for one?" A woman asks me as I walk in. I look around the restaurant and see lots of black and white linoleum, chrome silver tables, and a jukebox in the corner.

"Actually I'm meeting someone here, she should be here in a few minutes." I respond after looking around at this place. The woman nods and guides me to a booth with red vinyl on the seats. She handed me a menu and put one across from me for the mysterious Cameron girl to have.

After a few minutes of looking at the menu I hear a door chime and a girls voice say "I'm meeting someone here, a boy. I'm not sure if he's here yet." A few second pass and I see the woman guiding a beautiful girl over to my table.

"Hi, I'm Cameron Morgan, but everyone calls me Cammie." She says as she slips into the other side of the booth.

"I'm Archer Cross, it's nice to finally meet you." I respond over my menu. "So Cammie, where are you from." I ask in a feeble attempt at conversation.

"Well, I live here in Roseville, but I spend the summers on my grandparents farm. How about you?"

"Well, I was born in Italy, but I live in Georgia for my school. Ok let's see, do you speak any other languages?" I ask her but immediately regret it when I see her tense up. I don't know why, but I feel really bad for making her uncomfortable.

Cammie POV

WHY did he have to ask me that? Why? Of course I speak other languages, I'm fluent in 14 languages! But I can't tell him that! Why would a fifteen year old be fluent in fourteen different languages?

"Yeah, a few. My school has a really strong language program so I have been learning a couple for the past few years." I decide to twist the truth a bit.

"Cool, I'm fluent in Italian, but that's it." Wow, I mastered Italian when I was five.

"Ok, my turn to ask a question-"

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress cuts me off.

"I'll have a doctor pepper please." Archer requests.

"Lemonade for me please." I follow. After the waitress leaves I continue. "Ok, so as I was saying, what's your favorite thing to do outside of school?"

"Well, I'm kinda into martial arts and stuff, what about you?" Finally something we have in common!

"I love martial arts too, and I also like weapons." After I say that and see him snicker I blush, "Sorry that came out wrong, I know how to use some different weapons and enjoy practicing with them." Again, twisting the truth, although not quite as much this time.

We talk some more and order food, both of us getting cheese burgers, and after a while Archer seems to be getting more comfortable with me, and I'm getting more comfortable with him.

"Ok, so I know this is going to sound kinda weird, but do you believe in magic?" I stare at Archer blank faced. "You know, like witches and fairies and stuff?" He's trying to be nonchalant about this, but I can tell that he is really interested in my answer.

"Um, I don't know. I mean I think it's a cool idea, but I don't really think it exists. Why do you ask?"

Archer POV

After our food arrives, I decide to ask her a big question.

"Ok, so I know this is going to sound kinda weird, but do you believe in magic?" After a few seconds of her just staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes, I say "You know, like witches and fairies and stuff?" I try to be cool about asking her this, but I don't think it's working. When I hear her response a thousand ideas rush through my head. Should I show her? Is she lying? Maybe she is a prodigum and doesn't realize what I am? I finally decide to not tell her that I am a warlock, and wait for hopefully a second or third date. We talk for a while more, she tells me about her self, I tell her partial truths about myself. I feel really bad about lying to her about this stuff, but I have to. I really like Cammie and I want to see her again some time, but I don't know how to ask her. Oh well, I will figure it out by the time the check comes.

When the check does come, I still haven't asked her out for a second date yet, and I'm running out of time. I decide to ask as she's getting her purse and her stuff together. "I had a really fun time tonight, it was great meeting you." I start

"Yeah I had fun too, thank you for the dinner."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to, um, hang out again sometime? Say maybe next Friday?" I did it! Oh god I hope she says yes!

"Um, yeah that sounds like fun, we could go see a movie or something?" She beams as she says this and it makes me so happy.

"Yeah that sound like fun, so I'll pick you up at seven for a movie?" This seems to worry her a bit.

"Oh, no. It's ok, you don't have to pick me up. Can I just meet you there?" She almost begs me not to pick her up, weird.

"Um sure I guess, so I'll see you on Friday at seven?"

"It's a date." She calls over her shoulder as she leaves the restaurant.

**Hey so I hope you liked it, if so PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW! To anyone who submitted a character for my other story you guys rock, and if you haven't yet, go check it out, it's a divergent SYOC called summer loving and it's really cool.**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! I know its been a long time since i updated and im sorry, but i was really busy. I don't have an update for you, and that is because I don't have ANY reviews on this story! i know at first i promised i would update if i got ten reviews, but now i'm saying i just want one! so if you liked it, or even if you didn't, PLEASE review! I appreciate constructive criticism, and i would like ideas as well. so yeah. please review, rate all that stuff.**


End file.
